The basic concept of this invention is in both method and apparatus which moves folded sheets along a raceway and to a lift finger or the like which transports the sheets to a rotary stapler, and finally the sheets are deposited on a conveyor. The concept permits a continuous and high-speed movement of the sheets, and it permits the use of a rotary stitcher which can be run at 60,000-70,000 signatures per hour, while other types of stitchers, such as the in-line-head type run at the slower speed of 15,000-20,000 per hour.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and system or apparatus for handling folded signatures in a continuous and high-speed action while stapling or stitching the signatures together and finally depositing them on a collection conveyor. Further, the present invention accomplishes the aforementioned objectives with inexpensive and thereby a minimum of equipment which is accordingly reliable and easily installed and operated and which is compatible with existing equipment of raceways bringing the signatures to the apparatus, as well as conventional conveyors taking the signatures away from the apparatus. In this regard, a conventional type of rotary stitcher can be utilized, such as a type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,383 which is a rotary and right-angle stitcher for sheets formed into a signature in a conventional arrangement.